clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dot
:For her Club Penguin Island counterpart, see Dot (CPI). For the newspaper game, see Dot-To-Dot. Dot, known to the EPF as Dot the Disguise Gal or Agent D, also known by the civilian cover name Dot the Design Gal, is an essential character in both Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, being introduced in the latter. In both titles, she trained, assisted, and worked with the player in the Elite Penguin Force. She was the first EPF agent to be introduced who was not previously seen to be an agent of the Penguin Secret Agency. Though she briefly appeared in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, her affiliation has always been with the Elite Penguin Force. After the Everyday Phoning Facility opened and the EPF took over the island's secret agency operations online, she has made rare online appearances (though never as a meetable mascot). Her past online appearances include Operation: Blackout (though she was absent for future operations) and select field-ops. Her current online appearances include her cameo in Veggie Villain, EPF Spy Phone messages, System Defender, the Yearbook 2011-2012, and select issues of the Club Penguin Times (both conducting interviews and answering questions in "Ask Dot"). Additionally, she appeared as a cactus in an episode of WaddleOn. In July 2015, she began appearing in a login popup, advertising the then-new Penguin Style catalog. On July 23, she was given player IDs within the game, making it possible to officially meet her in game. Dot made her first in-game appearance at the Fashion Festival. She announced in an EPF message on August 6, 2015 that her new civilian cover would be "Dot The Design Gal". Physical Appearance Original Originally, Dot had blonde straight hair that curled at the end. She wore a simple purple trench coat and a purple scarf. She had no eyelashes. 2010-2012 Dot received a new look in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain. She wore a new purple trench coat and a skirt. Beneath it, she had a black dress shirt and a blue tie. She received a pair of unworn sunglasses perched in her hair, which was also given a new look. She gained a utility belt with gold rings of an unknown purpose, as well as a small bag. 2013 In 2013, Dot's shirt, belt, and tie were replaced with a singular black dress beneath her trench-coat, which became noticeably shortened. Her glasses were squared off, and she was given a small purse. Her hair was given more curls. Her new look appears only in the new penguin art style. 2015 In 2015, Dot was given a new design upon appearing in a login popup in the Club Penguin app. She was entirely redesigned, given a new bun-like hairstyle with push-pins in it, a light blue blouse with fish decals, and a teal skirt. She maintains her purse, although it is now light blue. Her hair also has highlights of light blue and pink. Her dark purple color has also been lightened. Megg later revealed that this look will coexist with her 2013 appearance; her new 2015 appearance is for her civilian cover, "Dot the Design Gal". Leading up to and during the Fashion Festival, additional variants of this new design were shown. It appears that Dot will alternate through several outfits, including her Design Gal and Disguise Gal outfits, in her appearances. With five outfits that are currently or once have been featured in official artwork, Dot is the mascot with the most alternate looks. Official Description '"I was never here. Agreed?" Dot is an EPF agent by night and fashion designer by day. Never one to lose her cool, she's prepared for anything that involves stealth and style. In a pinch, she'll whip up an awesome disguise with her elite designing skills. '''Favorite snack: Tuna Surprise Favorite games: Hide and Seek Why you should meet her: To learn about the coolest styles for secret agent guys and gals! Where you might find her: Dot loves to check out the styles at the Clothes Shop and Dance Club. But if she's in disguise, you won't even know she's there! Random facts: *She created the "Klutzy" disguise so agents could infiltrate Herbert's Hideout in Operation Blackout *She saved former PSA agents from a popcorn explosion in the mission "Veggie Villain" *She likes to create low-tech disguises '' Personality Dot's personality and position have changed since her introduction in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Although she originally appears as an EPF-female counterpart to G, going so far as being known as D for the first part of the game, she has evolved into more of a regular EPF agent. Her cheery personality from the game has also changed into more of a focused agent personality, similar but not quite as extreme as that of Jet Pack Guy. Recently, she has been playing less of a role in the EPF as most of her jobs have been given to Gary, possibly due to his being more known. For her civilian cover, "Dot the Design Gal", she seems to have a cheery personality again. According to issue #512 of the Club Penguin Times, she has a "New passion for fashion". Appearances Parties *Operation: Blackout **She was frozen in the Central Command Room alongside Gary the Gadget Guy, Rookie, Aunt Arctic, and Jet Pack Guy and also appeared in the ending video. *Fashion Festival *10th Anniversary Party Club Penguin Shorts *#WaddleOn: Sidekick Search with the disguise of cactus. *'Meet Dot the Design Gal' video. *The Gonna Be Epic music video. Nintendo DS *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' for Nintendo DS. *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' for Nintendo DS. EPF Training Missions *PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain **At the end of the mission, she appears coming out of the Command Room in the HQ after the color puzzle is complete, and out of the Sport Shop after it was just destroyed. Miscellaneous *Several levels of System Defender. *Some EPF Field-Ops. *The last page of the Yearbook 2011-2012. *''Club Penguin Times'' articles. Plush Toy Club Penguin released a plush toy for Dot, which was in series 10. She is the sixth famous penguin that has a matching plush, the other penguins being Cadence, Gary, Sensei, Aunt Arctic, and Rockhopper. Quotes Trivia *Dot and Cadence both have the same eyelashes (the exception to this is that in the online Club Penguin, she does not appear with eyelashes, only on the Nintendo DS games). *She is revealed to be friends with the Dancing Penguin, since she gives you a gift at the end of the last mission if you help the Dancing Penguin. *Before her mascot player was created, a penguin named Dot could have been added via a glitch, which was colored blue. *Dot often calls the player "Ace" in missions. **As revealed in issue #35 of the Club Penguin Magazine, she enjoys calling agents 'Ace'. *If you try to add Dot to your friends list, after the 2011 update, a message will say "Dot is trying out new disguises. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. *She answers questions for "Ask Dot" in issue #440 of the Club Penguin Times. She also interviewed Gonzo the Great. *Dot dislikes stinky cheese pizzas, itchy socks, and annoying ringtones.Revealed in Club Penguin Magazine issue #35 *She was given an entirely new design as of July 2015, seen only in the Club Penguin App login popup. *Dot made her very first appearance as a mascot during the Fashion Festival. *Her favorite animal is the magpie. *She is scared of ugly designs. *According to Gary, Dot was the one who created the Asteroid Head and Asteroid Costume. Gallery Names in other languages Dot the Design Gal Dot the Disguise Gal Dot See also *List of Disguises Worn by Dot References Category:DS Category:Characters Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Category:EPF Agents